


Death of Me

by BardicLesbian



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Alcohol, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/F, Light Bondage, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 00:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13775934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BardicLesbian/pseuds/BardicLesbian
Summary: Even if the shit she ropes you into is probably going to get you killed, you suppose it wouldn’t be the worst way to go.





	Death of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Small warning: Both Cass and the Courier are drunk when they hook up in the story but everything they do is completely consensual.

It isn’t until the two of you are miles from Freeside that your blood starts to cool. After you and Leigh left the Silver Rush, your skin reeking of plasma and burnt flesh, you had suggested drinking. To what, you weren’t sure. But whether it was to the satisfaction of knowing the bitch Gloria was a pile of ash or some less triumphant feeling, all you knew was your skin was prickling with heat and you needed something strong.

But Leigh convinced you that getting some distance between yourselves and New Vegas was the best plan. Begrudgingly you agreed, under the condition that you’d stop somewhere with a bar. So you walked in silence, Leigh’s eyes on the sky and yours dead ahead into nothing until the first drop of rain hit you neck. 

You lift your hand and curse as another hits your palm.

“Not a fan of rain?” Leigh teases and you realize she’s been watching the darkening clouds since you two left.

“No. And I would’ve liked a goddamn warning if you knew we were going to get caught in a storm.”

“It’s what you get for leading me around in circles for hours while you brood.”

Your retort is replaced by a string of curses as the rain starts to fall in earnest. By the time Leigh spots a dip in nearby hillside with enough cover to keep you out of the rain the two of you are already drenched.

“Fucking asshole.” You hiss as you shed your jacket. Leigh just laughs as she removes her own along with her hat. The shallow cave doesn’t have much space, and the dust clings you like stink to a prospector, but it could be worse. This place doesn’t seem to be letting any water in. And there is just enough cover to keep out the prying eyes of any raider also trying to find a place to whether out the storm. Doesn’t stop you from being pissed though.

“We just murdered the woman who blew up your caravans and you’re going to pout over a little rain?” Leigh snarks as she wrings out her hat. 

You wish you could stay angry just to spite her, but at this point it feels like you’re running on fumes. You lean back against the rocks and close your eyes, spots of green light still burning behind your kids from the battle. As so as you’re guards down that old feeling starts creeping back into your gut. It’s one you’ve been trying your best to distract yourself from since you left Freeside, or the Outpost if you’re going to be honest with yourself. With that anger all burnt the tense emptiness in your gut is all too noticeable.

“Thanks for the help back there.” You say. As you open your eyes you notice Leigh fumbling to bandage her arm. For someone who can’t keep her ass out of danger you're always amazed by how bad she is at patching herself up.

“You already said that back in Freeside.” She says, pouting slightly as you scoot closer and take the bandage from her hand.

“Well I’m saying it again. Not many would risk their ass to have my back like you did. You got any whisky?”

Leigh rummages through her pack and pulls out an unopened bottle. She must be hiding alcohol from you again.

“The Crimson Caravan and Van Graffs' had it coming after the shit they pulled.” She says it so matter-of-factly you pause before pouring a little whisky on the bandage. She doesn’t flinch as you begin to wrap her singed arm. “And it's the least I could do considering I convinced you to sell in the first place.”

You don’t respond. Thinking of what to do now, with those two harpies gone along with your caravan, well that’s something you’re too sober for right now. You finish bandaging Leigh and start on finishing the rest of the bottle. At least when all else fails, the burn of whiskey never does. 

“I see bandaging my arm was just ploy to get a drink out of me. Sure make a girl feel loved.”

“Shut up.”

You’re not sure how much time passes, but long enough that you’re definitely starting to feel the whisky and Leigh seems bored out of her mind. 

“I heard once that when it rains like this out west sometime wildflowers start sprouting up all over the desert.” Leigh says as she plays tic tac toe with herself in the dust. “I wonder it could happen here.”

You let out a laugh.

“Who ever told you that was full of more shit than a backed up brahmin.”

“What, never seen flowers out west, Rose of Sharon?”

You roll your eyes. Leigh is on a very short list of people who can tease you like that without losing their teeth. 

“Not in the desert unless they’re sticking out of a cactus. If it can’t happen there then it won’t happen here. All the water in the Colorado wouldn’t be enough to turn this hell hole into flowers.”

Leigh shrugs as if not believing you and begins to rummage through her bag again. It’s hard to read Leigh at time. She’s definitely a strange one, bizarre mix of pragmatism and naivety. Would punch a cazador to death in its own nest if you told her it’d make the world better, yet would lie through her teeth for a few extra caps. You often find yourself flip flopping between wondering why she needs your help and how she hasn’t wound up dead yet. 

But you suppose you admire it. A good heart was hard to find out here. And at the very least she makes things interesting. Even if the shit she ropes you into is probably going to get you killed, you suppose it wouldn’t be the worst way to go. Better than a heart attack, or face down in your own vomit. Or alone. 

“Do you plan on going back there?” Leigh asks, and as if you needed anymore proof that Leigh's been holding out on you, she pulls out another bottle of whiskey and takes a drink.

“Where?”

“Out west.”

You shrug and Leigh seems to take that as all the answer she is going to get, letting the question drop. In all honesty, the thought hadn’t even crossed your mind. But once the questions in your head it's hard to get out. You really have no good reason to be out here anymore. And yet here you are. All because some back from the dead courier needed help keeping her directionless ass from walking straight into a deathclaw den. 

You glance over at Leigh, eyes lingering on the scar where her the short dark hair of her widows peak meets her forehead. It’s easy to forget it's there, with the brim of her hat normally covering it. Easy to forget too, with all the wandering around, that she’s got something to settle as well.

“Well, I figure I can’t just go back home without giving that scumbag Benny what’s coming to him now can I?” You say it without much thought, not that your hatred for the kind of man who shoots the messenger is something you are trying to hide. Leigh laughs though as if the statement is a joke.

“Well look at you being all protective. It’s enough to make a girl swoon.”

Leigh is grinning at you, but there is a fire in her eyes, the same one she got when she first told you about Benny shooting her. For all the joking and casualness that you have come to know from her, you can always feel something burning under the surface. Something violent and familiar. 

“You’d probably get killed by geckos without me around to save your ass.” You tease but you know she isn’t wrong. You can’t help feeling something personal in the way your blood boils when thinking about the snake that shot her. 

“You saving my ass is much appreciated. And you are welcome to come along as long as I get to shoot him between eyes when we get there. You're free to shoot him in the dick though.”

With that she lifts her bottle towards yours.

“To Benny rotting in hell with a bullet in his dick.”

You smirk.

“Cheers to that.”

Like the comfort of an old friend, the whiskey unfurl the tensions from your body. Even if you can never seem to drown the restlessness that’s settled somewhere in your gut, you can sure as hell try.

Maybe it’s the adrenaline leftover from the fight, or your getting soft when it comes to drinking. Either way, you suddenly find yourself very aware of your proximity to Leigh. How she’s leaning against your arm. How a long strand of her messily cut hair is clinging to her neck. 

It takes you a moment to realize Leigh said something to you. And a few more to realize that you may have let your eyes wander for a bit too long. But by the time you do Leigh is smirking like she’s caught you red handed. 

“Well well, If I didn’t know better Cass, I’d say you were checking me out.”

“And what if I was?”

While flirting isn’t out of the norm for Leigh, you don’t normally indulge it. You’ve never mixed business with pleasure. Well, okay, there had been a few times. But lonely nights and stupid decisions aside, you learned from those mistakes. And your relationship with Leigh was still business. Sort of. If plans for revenge could really be considered business.

Leigh leans towards you, eye flashing with a very different sort of fire.

“I’d say maybe we deserve a bit of celebration for a job well done.”

You raise an eyebrow.

“And here I thought these two bottles where our celebration.”

Before you have time to react you feel the bottle snatched out your hand. Leigh raises it above her head, a shit eating grin plastered across her face. Your hand darts forward but Leigh dodges. Luckily for you there's only so much room in this cave for Leigh to move before her back hits the wall. You lunge forward, grabbing for the bottle, but getting her wrist instead.

Leigh lets out breathy laugh.

“And here I thought you were going to keep playing coy,” Leigh moves her wrist slightly, less of an actual attempt at getting free than a test to see if you’ll keep your hand there. “I guess now I know if I want to get Miss Rose of Sharon riled up I just have to take away her whiskey.”

Her cheeks are flushed from drinking, which might have given you pause had your contest at the outpost not proved that Leigh could handle her liquor. You can handle yours as well. But with Leigh’s body pressed up against yours and your face a few inches apart... Well let’s just say you’ve never been good at stopping the whiskey from speaking in situations like this.

“Don’t give me that shit about acting coy.” You say pushing her wrist back down. “Like you haven’t been trying to get me to fuck you this whole time.” Leigh smirks, her tone mocking.

“And what if I was?”

This is a bad idea. You should stop.

Her lips are rough against yours, the pleased gasp she makes when you close the distance sending sparks through you. Her free hand tugs at your shirt and you let go of her wrist long enough to pull her into your lap. She wraps her legs around your waist, grinding into you as you break away from her lips to leave a trail of marks down her neck. 

“If I knew destroying the Silver Rush would get you this turned on I would have done it sooner.” Leigh laughs only for it to turn into a surprised yep as you pin her wrist back against the wall.

“Shut up.”

“You keep saying that, How bout you make me.”

You’re not one for being gentle, but if the way Leigh gasps when you bite at her lip is any indicator, neither does she.

As soon as you let go of her wrists Leigh has one hand tangled in your hair and another snaking its way up the front of your shirt. It’s hard to focus on the task at hand when she’s on top of you and touching you like that. You can’t help but curse when she runs her thumb over your stiff nipple, causing Leigh to laugh.

“You like that?” Leigh teases as she pinches it this time, sending a jolt of heat between your legs. 

Finally, you are able to free your belt and by the time Leigh realizes what your planning you’ve pulled her wrists back over her head and begin to tie them together.

“You got a safe word?” You ask as you test to make sure the belt isn’t too tight. 

“How about Caesar?”

“No.”

“Vulpes?”

You roll your eyes.

“Look, I’m just trying to come up with the least sexiest things I can think of.”

“Red its is then.”

Pulling on the left over length of belt seems to work at quieting her down. She stares at you, eyes dark and excited. 

“Lie down.” You say, pulling the belt so her arms are in front of her and moving to make room. 

You expect her to fight back, but to your surprise Leigh does as she’s told.

“And what exactly do you have planned for me Cassidy?”

As you stand and begin to take off your jeans you watch Leigh’s eye on you. Watch as she swallows and her breath pick up.

“I thought I’d see if your mouth was good for anything besides talking shit.”

You position yourself above her, her arms pinned back above her head as your thighs straddle her face. Leigh is eager, and moves her head forward only for you hand to grip tightly in her hair and push her back. The look on her face, that mixture of confusion, desire, and frustration as she watches move your free hand downward to touch yourself, is priceless. 

“But first I want you to beg for it.”

It’s hard not to moan as your fingers slip past red curls and make contact with your folds. If you weren’t so caught up in the moment you might be surprised by how wet you are already, but all you can focuses on is the feeling of your fingers rubbing over your clit and the way Leigh is looking at you. She looks so desperate, mind struggling to decide whether to hold onto her pride or give in. 

Leigh squirms underneath you, eyes darting between your face and the movement of your hand. The breaking point for her comes when you slide a finger into yourself and your unable to hold a hiss. 

“Please.” It comes out as a whimper, her face close enough for you to feel her warm breath against your heat.

“Please what?” You say, trying to keep your composure when all you want to do is grind against her face.

“Please let me taste you.” You’ve never heard Leigh’s voice like this, pleading and husky with want. You could get used to the sound.

“Good girl.”

When her mouth is finally on you it’s hard to keep yourself quiet. She laps at your wetness eagerly, running her hot tongue over your folds and teasing your clit. Already worked up from touching yourself, you grind down onto Leigh’s face, hearing a moan in response as she picks up the pace. 

“Just like that - fuck!”

It’s been awhile since you’ve gotten any, and even longer since it had been this good. A coiling fire burns in the pit of your stomach, stronger than the burn of whisky or anger. It builds and builds. And when Leigh sucks on your clit the fire consumes you. You come undone, eyes clenched shut as you grind down roughly against Leigh’s face and a hiss of a groan slips through your gritted teeth.

You are still panting when you get off of her and begin to pull on your pants. Leigh mischievous eyes are clouded with lust, her mouth shining.

“So you’re just gonna leave me tied up after all of that? You know it’s common courtesy to give as much as you receive, right?”

“I’m just putting on my pants. Don’t need to any more dust on me than there already is. We already look like we rolled around a brahmin pen.”

“Says the woman not lying in the dirt right now.”

You kneel and grab the belt again, tugging Leigh up into a sitting position to kiss her. The taste whisky and your own sex on Leigh’s lips is enough for the heat between your legs to spike again. 

“Trust me, when someone fucks me that good I always return the favor.”

You move your lips to her ear and nibble as your free hand moves up her shirt. Leigh squirms and gasps as you squeeze her breasts. You abandon your grip on the belt in favor of cupping between Leigh’s legs as she let out a moan. She grinds against your hand, desperate for the friction that you aren't allowing her.

“Please, fuck me Cass.” She whines, any hint of brattyness gone. As much as you want to keep teasing her you want to feel how wet she is even more. 

Unbuckling her pants you move your hand under the hem and past her underwear, smiling into her neck as you feel her hips jump when you brush past her curls. When your fingers finally touch her it's hard not to moan.

“Your so fucking wet.” You said and Leigh hums in response, burying her face in your neck.

“I wonder whose fault that-”

A strangled gasp leaves Leigh’s throats as you begin to rub circles over her clit. 

“I want your fingers inside me.” The sound of her is half muffled as she speaks into your neck, her hot breath sending shivers up your spine. Her bound hands gripping desperately at your shirt and you decide to give her what she wants if it mean you get to feel her come undone against you.

There’s no resistance was slide you finger in. Leigh bucks into you hand as you begin to curl your finger. You add a second as your thumb circles her clit.

“Keep going, keep going,” Leigh’s voice sounds like a prayer and you can’t help but give in to what she wants.

“Come for me, babe, come on.” Your fingers quicken as you feel Leigh’s thrusts become more erratic, feel her body tremble in your arms.

When she comes she buries her head deeper into your neck which barely muffles the high pitched gasps bursting out of her. She leans against you, shaking slightly from the aftershocks, then from a breathless laugh that bubbles up from her chest.

“Holy shit.”

Leigh lays against you, catching her breath, before pulling away and looking at you with a hazy smile. 

“So where does fucking in a cave during a Mojave rainstorm sit on the list of sexual experiences for you?” She lifts her hands towards you and you undo the belt.

You snort.

“Not even close to the strangest if that’s what your asking. We look like shit though.” 

Both of you are covered in dust and alcohol from the long forgotten whiskey bottles.

Leigh stands and attempts to dust herself off before giving up and putting on her jacket on.

“Rain’s stopped.” You say as you gather your things as well. “There is enough light to get somewhere better to sleep.”

Leigh nods. Her face has a strange expression you can’t read. 

The two make your way out into the now mud cover wasteland. You shouldn’t be a surprise at this point, or effected but the revelation that you probably have another drunken mistake to add to the list. But you are starting to sober and that is never good for your nerves.

“You’re still good for going after Benny with me, right?” Leigh asks it nonchalantly, not even looking at you as you both continue to walk with no real goal, but you can sense that there is something more to this question. You don’t know how to answer it. Not now anyway. So you give what you can.

“Yeah, I always return the favor.”

Leigh nods, a small smile on her lips, and you feel like you’ve just sealed your fate. 


End file.
